fallenthronefandomcom-20200215-history
Generalissimo Lexis
Lexis Tekumseh Raju is the Grand General of the Vael'Asean army, the right hand of the Crown. When the Queen declares war, Lexis declares battle. Her loyalty to the Crown is shaken, following the controversial Divination claiming that Nualia is not the rightful queen to the empire. She is well-known throughout the nation as an undefeated warrior and a remarkable beauty, which make her very popular as a member of the military class. Her reputation is so great that she has been named as a member of the privy council by the royal family several times to accomplish difficult work. History When she was a recruiter, she was a very ambitious girl from the empire of Vael'Aser who made her goal to become the #1 female soldier. She was a commander of a platoon of the imperial, raising as a young and promising knight that was often called the "hope" of the Royal Guard. She was only 15 human years when fighting her first skirmish, making her one of the youngest knights in the military, but her talent and record made her a respected figure despite her young age. Her goal in life is to one day be the world's greatest female knight, to be strong, and to excel in every regard. She inherited from her mother the position of leader and main commander of the Raju, one of the most powerful houses in the empire. She astonished all throughout the land with her unparalleled swordsmanship, quickly becoming an extraordinary figure that left anyone at awe with her prescence on the battlefield and gaining the title of "Goddess of War". Widely recognized as the finest swordsman in the country, her fame even reached outside of Vael'Aser and she inspired countless women to join her house to earn the honor of serving under her, furtherly enhancing the military strength of her clan. Under her command, their might reached new levels and served as the main rivals of humanity, which was considered the strongest military force of the continent, and their battles would often end in a stalemate thanks to Lexis' uncontended fighting ability. She holds a very close blood-related relationship with the current queen Mujeri, and she is the one responsible for organizing most of the politcal affairs of the territories owned by the Dark Elves while leading the armies to an unknown frontier. Despite the fact that her house was one of the most solid contestants to rule Vael'Aser, Lexis never showed any desire in attempting to do so, as she thought it was better for each house to peacefully reign over their provinces without engaging in war to expand their territories. Personality She boasts a slender and physically fit, yet feminine and alluring body capable of charming any man. Her bottom-length blue hair, perfect skin and soft facial features don't look like traits of a warrior, and her graceful and always serene disposition furtherly enhances her title as a "Goddess". She is of average height, and is almost always seen clad on her silver armor, leaving no skin exposed. Her godlike outlook is so astounding that countless men and women expressed attraction for her, with a not so small number of her subordinates having crushes for her, and she's universally respected and admired by friend and foe alike Behind her facade of charming demagogue hides a more scheming and opportunistic mind that often relates to others for whatever personal desires she has. She's intelligent and captivating, always assessing new tactics to reach her goals and planning far ahead. She will take whatever means to accomplish her objectives, and has used her charm to successfully seduce men in more than one occasion in order to obtain a potential favor, which is one of the reasons why she rose through the ranks so quickly. She's very ambitious but also extremely prideful, and will get carried away when she gets praised a lot. She speaks in a very formal and arrogant tone most of the time and aims to be a perfect woman in every regard. She considers herself an A A A woman, Femininity: A, Sword skill: A, Intelligence: A, and sees other skilled women as her rivals, grading them accordingly. While she's slept with many men in the past, in search of a life partner she's very strict and would only accept to marry a creature that fits her qualities of an "Perfection". The conditions she gave were that said creater should be strong in heart and mind, charismatic, decisive, and someone that follows through without hesitating when they decide to do something. She is hardworking and diligent, willing to accept training from any warriors she sees as strong, and she strives to do it with elegance. Normally, she is a feminine and graceful girl, but when battling, her attitude changes completely, becoming aggressive and ruthless, with no hesitation or fear whatsoever. She hates losing or retiring in battle, traits that come from the most prideful sides of her personality, but she sees defeat is also a source of inspiration for improvement and is not one to get disheartened with ease. She may be the one of a selected group of the Dark Elves who still have her hymen intact. Abilities An unbelievable talent, Lexis was widely recognized as the strongest fighter in Vael'Aser on a short period of time, an incredible feat considering the country has been filled with many powerful warriors that were forged on a warring nation. Her strength was such that she was able to single-handedly turn her house on one of the dominant powers during the usurpation of Mujeri, and very few people were capable of giving her a good battle.The amount of training and dedication she places to improve her own abilities and her experience fighting in a large civil war, her strength comes as no surprise, and word of her skill has spread even to the main continent like wildfire, with many of the world's strongest fighters expressing eagerness to experience her swordplay firsthand. In battle, no-one so far has bested her on a duel, and few warriors in Vael'Aser dared to even try, as many considered the mere idea of facing her suicide. She delivers fast and heavy blows in a quick succession and can perform flash attacks where she's lost from the enemy's sight. She is very confident in her skills and doesn't fall back with ease. She's a very skilled fighter that shows no mercy towards her opponents and can continue assaulting them with several consecutive thrusts of her sword for long periods of time, as well as having a remarkably high agility thanks to her small and athletic body. Additionally Lexis is not only a skilled fighter, but also a surprisingly excellent pastry chef as well. Some rumours claim she is a master pastry chef. Despite her natural ability to prepare confectionery, Lexis doesn't like this talent of hers one bit, since she's someone that wants to be praised for her prowess with the sword, rather than her skill in the kitchen. In combat, Lexis wields the rare Lovercraft sword that is capable of cutting the immaterial beings like ghost, sea creatures, along with being generally a very strong blade. Category:Character